


Nap Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [574]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Gabriel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt:  Hi Bethany! If it's not too much trouble, can you please write a Sabriel ageplay/infantilism where baby Sammy hasn't been sleeping well and his daddy (Gabe) tries to put him down for a nap. He change his diaper, puts him in PJs and wraps him in his blanket before the protest begins. He doesn't fight it, rather argue that he's not tired. End with Gabe cuddling with his baby until he falls asleep. Thank you lovely!





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning: If anyone decided to post anything nasty in my comments, I will start moderating the comments, so you won't be able to write anything without me approving it. I tag everything that I write, especially my darker stuff. So if you read something knowing that you will get squicked out from, I'm honestly not going to feel sorry for you. This is the only warning that people are going to get.

“Alright, kiddo…” Gabriel said, placing Sam down on the bed. “How’s that diaper holding up?”

Sam shifted on the bed, and Gabriel knew that Sam used it, judging by the blush that Sam gave on his face.

“My baby use his diaper?” Gabriel asked, going to retrieve Sam’s diaper bag.

“Diaper messy, Daddy.” Sam said, a yawn following after it, and Gabriel kept an eye on Sam’s yawns as he changed him, knowing that Sam hasn’t been sleeping well.

“Yeah, looks like Sam.” Gabe said, cleaning Sam up and putting a fresh diaper on him. “But that’s OK, cause Daddy is here to help change you.”

Sam nodded, and yawned again.

“My little guy sleepy?”

“No…” Sam said, pouting slightly, as Gabriel threw away the dirty diaper, and cleaned everything up, before he went to Sam’s dresser with all of his PJs.

He pulled out a top and matching bottom with baseballs, bats, and mitts all over it, and he brought them over to Sam, stripping the Winchester out of his clothing.

“Not tired Daddy!” Sam protested, but didn’t try to stop Gabe. “No, Daddy!”

Sam’s protests were followed by a few yawns, and Gabriel gave Sam a skeptical look.

“Uh-huh.” Gabe said, not believing Sam.

“Not tired!” Sam exclaimed through a yawn.

Gabriel wrapped Sam up in a few blankets, settling him in his bed.

“No, no, no! Not tired!” Sam said, shaking his head, and squirming in the blankets, but he didn’t make any real attempt to leave them.

“OK, little guy…” Gabriel said, pulling Sam up and wrapping his arms around him, cuddling with Sam, watching him slow his squirms and protests. “…that better?” Gabe asked.

Sam slowly nodded, nuzzling further into Gabriel’s body. “Like cuddles.”

“That so?” Gabe asked, laughing softly. He rocked Sam softly, watching his eyes droop, and the yawning become more frequent. “tired yet, little guy?”

“Nooo….” Sam murmured softly, before his eyes shut and he fell asleep, and Gabriel chuckled softly.

“Sure thing, my stubborn little baby.”


End file.
